Blooming With Negativity
'Blooming With Negativity '''is the 38th episode of Season 12. Summary When seeds from the Land of Misera fall onto Disney Junior Island, they grow into bad flowers that causes everyone to argue and bicker and only the Disney Junior Club, along with the Star Darlings can stop this, but it won't be easy when the pollen causes two of them to fight against each other as well. Plot The episode begins in Starland where Lady Cordial is reporting to Lady Stella that something is going on in Wishworld. Lady Cordial then leads Lady Stella to the Wishworld Observation Deck where see looks through a telescope and calls to her friend as Lady Stella looks down at Wishworld and gasps in horror! Down on Wishworld, all of the Wishlings were arguing, bickering, and fighting with each other for no reason! Quickly, Lady Stella sends a message to the Star Darlings to come to her office, stat! When all twelve of the Star Darlings arrived, Lady Stella tells them that Wishworld is being affected by negative energy that causing them to fight. As she finished explaining, Vega asks why as Lady Stella explains once again and this time, she tells them that it's the work of the flowers growing on the Wishworld ground. Scarlet, Vega, and Cassie quickly noticed them and remembered that those were the flowers just like the ones they were gifted to their dorm rooms long ago and Leona asks how they got onto Wishworld. Turning to Leona, Lady Stella tells them that seeds from the Land of Misera must have fallen onto Wishworld and are now growing into negative flowers which are now spreading their negative energy-filled pollen all over the place. Lady Stella then tells the Star Darlings to find the Disney Junior Club and ask them to help them get rid of the flowers before their pollen spreads even more further, so without further ado, the Star Darlings got to work as they went to the Wishworld Observation Deck to ride on their shooting stars and get down to Wishworld, fast! When they transformed into their Wishling forms, the girls land onto the Disney Junior Town Park where they find a lot of people bickering, kids fighting over toys, and dogs barking at cats while chasing them! While the Star Darlings covered their ears to block the sound, Sage pulls out her Star-Zap and commands it to lead her and her friends to the Disney Junior Club. As they followed her, someone bumped into Sage, who was none other than Doc McStuffins! Powers that Kwazii uses *Appearing Powers (to make clothes pins appear on his friends noses, including his) *Super Digging Powers (to dig the flowers out of the ground) *Diamond Dust (to blow some of it into his friends' noses so they can sneeze the pollen out) Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 12 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes that need images